1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a method and a computer readable program storage medium therefor, and more particularly to technology of communication with a digital interface.
2. Related Background Art
There has recently been developed a communication system in which a personal computer (PC) is connected with a digital video camera (DVC) through a digital interface and the image taken with the digital video camera is supplied to the personal computer in the form of digital signals and is freely edited on the personal computer.
Among the digital interface technologies usable for constituting such communication system, there is known the IEEE Standard for a High Performance Serial Bus (hereinafter called IEEE 1394 standard).
As an example, in case of connecting the PC with plural DVC's with a digital interface based on the IEEE 1394 standard and editing the image taken in and fetched from each DVC, it is desirable to indicate that the source DVC of the taken image.
Particularly in a system capable of automatically recognizing the connection status of the component devices, such as the communication system based on the IEEE 1394 standard, it is desirable to indicate whether such DVC is still connected to the system.
However, in the communication system based on the IEEE 1394 standard, there has not been proposed a specific method for realizing such functions. In particular, in case of a change in the connection status of the communication system, there has not been proposed a method of displaying whether each device is still connected to the system, without changing the display position of display information (for example icon) of each device.